


A Twist to change it All

by KaruWorks



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: BL, Boys Love - Freeform, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Highschool AU, M/M, Mixed and matched, Modern London, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, different universe, underage?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-17 09:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaruWorks/pseuds/KaruWorks
Summary: It may be another universe, another dimension, but the story stays the same...Ciel Phantomhive, a boy been stripped from his dignity, pride and family, finds himself in desperation to get his revenge, so he forms a contract with a wicked demon to fulfill his every wish.In this universe, Ciel is orphaned to an awful Foster Family, that could not give a damn about him. He is new to High School and let's say his experience has not been the best. With anger and revenge driving him, he finds himself realizing that one of the 12th graders is not exactly what he thought they were. Madness ensues as the truth unravels,The boy and his demon were to go through many trials, and perhaps form a bond never seen before.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE if you do NOT like Sebastian x Ciel, please do not read :) We all have our own tastes, and thats okay! <3  
> To those who do read, please enjoy! And I am very sorry if it seems rather sloppy!

If it wasn’t for the banshee screaming below the floorboards he probably would never have woken up. He didn’t want to wake up. He didn’t want to go through another day.

With great toil he managed to open his midnight blue eyes. The fluttering rays of sunlight danced over his head through the curtains that moved along with the early summer breeze. The soft buzzing of voices echoed through the walls of his small and neglected room. They were grey at first but over the years the wallpaper had begun to peel off, revealing the rotting wood that kept the walls up. 

He slowly rolled himself out of his bed in a rather slothful manner. When his feet touched the bare wooden floor a loud creak of agony followed. The ceiling had a bazillion of small holes so when it rained it would come straight through and right onto the floor. No one was going to fix it. They didn’t want to fix it.

Ciel Phantomhive was thirteen years-old. Three years ago on his tenth birthday his mother and father were trapped in a house fire, leaving Ciel orphaned. Traumatized and covered in rage, Ciel had no choice but to go under Foster-care. His mother and father were bright people, beautiful and talented. It baffled Ciel that they could have been killed so easily, and that they had never written up a will. To this day Ciel believed that it was a scam and someone purposely murdered his parents. 

Fixing on his sneakers and slipping his hoodie on he walked to his desk, which was only a small wooden table with wonky legs, and grabbed his comb and quickly gave his hair a neat brush. Ciel came from a noble line; his mother and father were of nobility. He still believed in his parent’s teachings; speak with dignity, respect yourself and uphold the Phantomhive name. Ciel never spoke like the other teenagers did. He didn’t use slang or street talk like the others.

He grabbed his schoolbag and flung it over his shoulder. Almost every day he wore the same type of clothing; a hoodie with a long-sleeve black shirt beneath, plain jeans and black sneakers. Ciel didn’t care for fashion trends and statements. He didn’t have the money for that anyways.

Ciel made his way down the stairs, clearly hearing the conversation that was taking place in the kitchen,

“Can’t, I got practice after school and Louis is going over to Dean’s.” 

“I need to get bloody groceries in.” A rough voice replied with anger and irritation.

“Well then get Ciel to do it he don’t do shit anyways.”   
Ciel could only let a soft groan escape his throat followed by a small eye role. He got the worst Foster family in London; The Roaches. The last name was ironic itself. Margaret and Ben Roach were Ciel’s foster parents. They had two children; Louis and Amelia. Amelia was twelve but she acted as if she knew everything. Louis was fourteen and was a complete idiot. Margaret and Ben were alcoholics that often forced Ciel to get them food from the store. Ciel didn’t have the energy to fight back and simply did what he was told. 

“Ciel!” Margaret screeched, even though Ciel was only a few feet ahead. “Go get the groceries after school!” She slammed her hand down on the dining table, leaving the list there.

Ciel walked over and grabbed the slip. As always, the writing was sloppy and the spelling was atrocious. He often wondered where these people were getting money from to constantly buy booze and food since they obviously had no jobs and had no educational history.

“Fuck, ge’me tampons.” Amelia quickly said, giving Ciel a cold stare.

“ You haven’t even hit puberty.” Ciel stated bluntly to her, remaining emotionless. “Maybe with hope you’ll hit puberty when you’re twenty.” 

“Oi!” Louis stood up, holding out a fist, Amelia looked shocked and offended. “Ya cant say shit boy! Ya got no balls to drop, ya aint ever gonna feel what bein’a man is like!” Louis then raised his one arm, flexing his muscle.

Ciel stood there idly; looking rather disinterested and possibly didn’t even hear a word Louis said.

“Ya got some fucking nerve boy!” Louis rolled up his sleeve but stopped when Ben cleared his throat.

“No point arguin’ with a brain-dead rat, let’em go.”

Ciel took that as a goodbye and stuffed the grocery list in his pocket and opened the front door and left as quickly as he could. Being in that environment was toxic. Each room of the house reeked of tobacco and alcohol. Louis hardly showered and always smelled like sweat. His room was even worse. It was disgusting. Not only did it smell like sweat and dirty underwear but stained sheets of semen and god knows what was way worse. Ciel, at ten, was innocent and rather naive. It didn’t take long to figure out what semen was and what Louis was doing with girls on weekend nights. Ciel’s mind was corrupted with filth, but he felt fortunate that none of that got him interested. He was repulsed by it. Why do people enjoy such things?

He preferred to walk to school instead of taking the bus, the thought of having to sit in a musky and full bus made him want to vomit. The walk wasn’t long and it got his blood running. Ciel didn’t see much point in living, there was nothing for him. He hated school, he hated home and he hated the fact that he had to continue breathing. He often contemplated suicide, but he came to the conclusion that suicide was a form of weakness. Ciel never showed signs of weakness. His father never cried or complained or got depressed, Ciel would do the same.

In school Ciel was the centre of the girls hearts. Apparently girls loved boys who were distant and cold and hard-to-get. One girl particularly got on Ciel’s nerves; Elizabeth Midford. She was from a rich family but she acted nothing like a snob. She was always energetic and telling Ciel to smile. Not one day goes by when she doesn’t try to kiss him on the cheek. Ciel would never admit it out loud, but he was rather petrified of her. He hid from her whenever he could. The one thing that annoyed him most was that she was much taller than him. Ciel, for his age, was rather short and he felt very self-conscious about it. He was also often told that he and Elizabeth looked similar and asked if they were related. Ciel admitted to himself that he’d rather get run over by a truck than be related to Elizabeth. 

The walk to school seemed quicker than usual. Ciel figured it was because he wasn’t thinking about much and blanked out most the times. 

The school building was rather simple; it had the entrance gate, leading up to the main doors of the school. It was painted a mild creamy white colour with thin framed windows on almost each wall. It was double story and had a nice view from the top. The school ground’s grass was always a slightly yellow-looking colour and the trees and bushes often looked sad and malnourished. Ciel knew it was the incompetent school gardener, Finnian. Everyone called him Finny; he had a good heart and was rather sweet and playful. Ciel wondered how Finny had gotten the job in the first place. He would certainly not hire someone who killed any plant life he touched.

It was still rather early and most students weren’t at school yet. Ciel preferred it that way. He walked into the building and headed down the empty hallways to his homeroom class. All the lockers were a dark greenish colour. Some were decorated with graffiti and others were all dazzled up. One could easily tell which ones belonged to the girls and which ones belonged to the boys. 

When he reached the classroom, he placed his beige worn-out bag down on the floor close to the door. He hardly packed any books in. He didn’t care much for studying. He did try once, but he found that the things they taught in school were beyond useless. His parents homeschooled him, they taught him useful things. Coming to school was a waste of time, but there was nothing else Ciel could do. 

 

Ciel loved to sit under one of the ever-green trees behind the school. It was a thick old tree that hid him perfectly from others. No one ever went there; it was Ciel’s private little spot.

He sat with his arms around his knees, staring blankly at the tall buildings of London. He could’ve picked up a newspaper to read or he could have brought a book from home but he’d forgotten today.

His stomach grumbled and he suddenly remembered that he hadn’t taken anything to eat. He sighed and rested his head against the back of the tree. He had been in such a hurry to leave he had completely forgotten. The sudden thought of not brushing his teeth made his skin go cold. He felt sick as he ran his tongue over his top teeth, feeling the slight fuzz. He just had to keep his mouth shut for the day. 

After awhile of sitting and grumbling over his forgetfulness, Ciel’s attention was grabbed by a loud obnoxious laugh that was all too familiar. He turned his head around slightly, his blood instantly running cold when he saw who it was. Blonde hair, ridiculously tight jeans that showed too much... Ciel didn’t even want to utter the boy’s name in his head.

Alois Trancy, another one of the rich elites. He had a terrible attitude and was manipulative. He was an insane flirt as well. He often picked on Ciel, cracking jokes and prodding at issues Ciel was sensitive about. Ciel had a feeling that Alois was just jealous. Why? Ciel often caught Alois’s boyfriend staring at him intently, it always made him feel uncomfortable, Alois seemed angry every time he caught his lover staring.

Ciel glanced over to Alois’s boyfriend who stood beside him, watching his lover make fun of few other 9th graders. Claude Faustus; Black sleek hair, small golden eyes and a pair of glasses. He didn’t speak much, he mostly followed Alois around. Ciel only knew that Claude was in 12th grade. Ciel would never have expected that kind of pair, they were complete opposites. 

Ciel turned his head away, letting out a gentle sigh. He closed his eyes and rested his head back against the tree, wanting to get in a few winks before having to go to class.

Even in sleep his soul whimpered with anger. His parents had been murdered, their money had been stolen, Ciel was thrown away to the lowly scum of London. Ciel could do nothing, all his and his family information had been burnt in the fire. He had no evidence that he belonged to the famous and rich Phantomhive household. He had been removed of that name and forced to be under the Roach’s name. Ciel Roach. It made his body curl with disgust. He belonged with the nobles, he deserved to know the truth.

 

It felt like only a few seconds until Ciel was jerked awake. He sat up quickly, looking up to the person who had so rudely awoken him. His eyes grew wide when he saw the infamous boy from the 12th grade; Sebastian Michaelis. The girls went crazy over him. He was handsome and quite a charmer. He had black hair, long bangs at each side of his face. His eyes were an intimidating but an alluring red. 

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to frighten you, but the bell rang quite awhile ago.” Sebastian smiled kindly and stood up straight, fixing his black button up shirt. He wore fingerless gloves, revealing his black nails. Ciel figured Sebastian was one of those Goth people. Oddly enough Claude also had black painted nails. Ciel wondered if Sebastian and Claude were in some sort of gang. 

“If the bell had rung such awhile ago why are you still here?” Ciel stood up slowly, dusting his backside quickly. Ciel had only started 9th grade a few months ago. (Social Security had forced his foster parents to assign him to a school. Of course this was a complete waste of money and time.)He didn’t know many people, but Sebastian was a popular guy who’s name floated around like oxygen.

“You are welcome.” Sebastian gave a timid and kind smile at Ciel, ignoring his question. He walked past the small boy and headed into the school building. 

Ciel frowned deeply, watching the linked chains swing back and forth on Sebastian’s black jeans. Who did that man think he was? He sighed and took a slow walk back into the building, taking his time to reach his classroom. He should have rather stayed outside behind the tree. 

 

After getting scolded by his homeroom teacher and getting laughed at by the other students, Ciel proceeded to trudge through the following periods. Maths, English, History... Ciel couldn’t have been bothered. He got low marks, he never did his homework and he never did his assignments. Ciel wasn’t dumb, he was smart but refused to show any of it. These lowlifes around him didn’t deserve to see his talent. 

The last bell for the morning periods went off and all the students were relieved to get their daily break. Ciel however wasn’t relieved. He hadn’t packed himself lunch and he was certainly not going to eat the school’s lunch. He wasn’t being picky or anything, it was the fact that the school cook couldn’t even cook noodles. Baldroy; possibly one of the worst chefs alive. Ciel was certain that Baldroy could definitely burn water if he wanted to. Ciel had honestly tried his food once, but he received major stomach aches after that. 

Ciel wasn’t happy that today he would starve but he was not going to complain. With his bag on his back he headed out back to his tree to take his seat. 

Once comfortably seated Ciel desperately opened his bag and searched for any form of food. Maybe he still had an old apple. Alas, there was nothing more than mouldy old books. He sighed and chucked his bag to the side. He put his knees up to his chest and let his chin rest between them. His eyes slowly glanced around, down to the field where a few boys were playing soccer. He then looked over to the other side of the school yard where most of the girls sat in their groups. He spotted Elizabeth. She was wearing a pink dress that had printed rainbows all over it. Her hair was curly as always, having a big pink bow on top of her head to add it all up. She was eating what looked like afternoon sandwiches. Ciel felt his stomach sting with pain. He remembered the good food he used to get, the amazing varieties and tasty desserts. All he got now was bread and an apple if he was lucky. He looked away and closed his eyes, trying to think of other things besides food. It was rather difficult though for each minute that passed his stomach would let out angry groans of complaint, demanding food. 

His head rose slightly when he heard two sets of deep voices. He leaned to the side and looked back to where a few large bushes were covering a corner of the school. He raised his eyebrow when he saw Sebastian and Claude standing there, both speaking rather softly. Sebastian looked rather angry, his eyes were fully narrowed and Claude looked annoyed. Ciel wondered where Alois was and quickly began to try and spot him out. Unable to see the bold blonde he decided that he was probably in the toilet or in the cafeteria. 

Ciel was mature for his age, but he still fell prone to curiosity. He stood up from his spot and quickly got himself behind one of the bushes and began to sneak towards the 12th graders. Trying not to snap a twig or rustle leaves, Ciel managed to get close enough to hear the conversation clearly. 

“You have your master.” Sebastian said coldly, his one fist clenched. 

Ciel could only see a bit of Claude’s back and some of Sebastian’s shirt. The boy became rather interested when he heard the word ‘master’. 

“Yes, I do, however there is nothing wrong with having a little side snack.” Claude remarked, his dull voice echoed with irritation.

“How perverse.” Sebastian suddenly pulled a wicked grin, his voice seemed to get lighter. “Maybe it’s because your current master isn’t treating you well? You’d like to run away and find something better?” 

“My current master may be frustrating but I am certainly not running away.” Claude folded his arms. “Do not tell me a demon like you actually follows human morality?” 

Ciel’s eyes widened in shock, blinking a few times. Demon? Demons? Ciel tried to get a better look of the two, sneaking up a bit more. Maybe this was all some part of role play and the two were in a gothic act. 

“Heaven no.” Sebastian chuckled, closing his eyes and smiling kindly. “It just allows me to blend in better with the humans. You having no sense of the human morality causes you to look suspicious...almost like a serial killer.” 

“You say that like it’s an insult.” Claude fixed his glasses, his feet beginning to shuffle in the ground. “I had no choice but to follow my master into school....you on the other hand, like a hungry stray dog, willingly came here to seek pray. I find that rather pathetic.” 

This entire conversation confused Ciel. He wasn’t too sure of what was going on. He managed to sneak up enough into the next bush to get a good look at two men’s faces. 

Sebastian lost his smile and opened his eyes, glaring at Claude. “Instead of throwing such petty insults, should you not be by your master’s side?” his dark red eyes suddenly shifted into a light purple, his pupils forming into small black slits. 

Ciel felt his heart nearly stop, seeing the small change in Sebastian’s eyes. He held in his breath, blinking quickly to see if it was his eyes playing tricks, but it wasn’t.

“I’m not going to listen to the words of a stray dog.” Claude stuck his hands in his jacket’s pockets and walked off with a cold shoulder. Sebastian’s eyes quickly formed back to the usual red. He let out a soft sigh, brushing one of his bangs back. 

Ciel figured he had to get away as fast as he could now before the other could see him. Ciel wasn’t a religious person, ever since his parents’ death his belief in a god fell away. Ciel knew very well that there were creatures of the dark that lurk in this world, but he would never have imagined that he’d ever see one.

He quickly turned around and began to scuttle out of the bush, but gasped loudly when his face ran into a large spider-web. Odd, it hadn’t been there earlier. He quickly began to rub it off, hoping that there was no spider around. 

“Ciel?” Sebastian’s voice came through clearly, his head peaking around the bush, spotting the small boy on his knees.

Ciel felt his bones quiver and he quickly looked up to the so-called demon. What could he say? He had been spotted. He quickly stood up with a wobble, looking at Sebastian with a strong and cold look. 

“What? Can’t you see I’m rather busy?” Ciel dusted himself off, getting a few cobwebs off of his hair. He had to act calm, he wouldn’t let this demon scare him. 

Sebastian blinked and gave a small smirk. “Oh, yes, quite sorry.” He then stood up straight, covering his mouth slightly, chuckling. 

Ciel blinked, suddenly feeling rather embarrassed and angry. “What’s so amusing to you?” 

“Nothing.” Sebastian smiled and gave Ciel a small wave before turning his back to the younger and began to walk. Ciel felt his hair stand on edge. The demon was mocking him. The demon was laughing at him. 

“No one laughs for no reason!” Ciel protested and quickly followed after Sebastian. “I demand to know why you are laughing at me!” 

Sebastian blinked and stopped, turning around to look down at Ciel. Sebastian was rather shocked by this but seemed very amused. 

“Oh dear...it seems like you took my small action as an insult.” 

Ciel blinked, feeling his cheeks warm up. “You have no business to laugh at others!” 

Sebastian tilted his head before smirking, leaning his head down. Ciel blinked with widened eyes as the demon’s face got closer and closer to his.

“You have no business listening in on other peoples conversations...” Sebastian shook his head slightly, smiling in a mocking manner. “However I cant scold a curious child.” 

Ciel felt his entire body burn hot with embarrassment. This demon was belittling him. This demon was purposely taunting him. Ciel never listened to bullies or insults, but somehow Sebastian really got to him. 

“Don’t call me a child!” Ciel demanded before raising his hand and smacking it across Sebastian’s cheek, leaving a bright small red mark. Ciel wasn’t afraid. The fact that a demon was laughing at him made him highly upset. He wouldn’t allow it. 

Sebastian was frozen in shock, his eyes wide. He straightened up and rubbed the burning side of his cheek. He never imagined that such a small boy could pack such a hit. He had courage too, knowing what he was up against. 

“Curious yes I was.” Ciel glared dead straight into Sebastian’s eyes. “However I’m not going to allow a spiritual monster run me over.” He scoffed, clicking his tongue. He hadn’t realised that all of this anger and action had caused his stomach to growl twice as loud. 

Sebastian blinked, slowly beginning to smile with a raised eyebrow. “...Forgive me... I didn’t want to come across as a bully.” He then glanced down to Ciel’s stomach then back into Ciel’s eyes. “As an apology, why don’t I get you some lunch?” 

Ciel blinked, shocked by this. No one had ever done such a thing for him. Now suddenly a demon, the cruellest creature alive, was going to feed him? He stood back a bit and folded his arms, looking away from Sebastian. “Fine, I shall forgive you after you get me a juice box and a packet of chips from the vending machine.” Ciel demanded, having his eyes closed.

The demon smirked, feeling his mouth water already. “...Of course...I’ll be right back.” Sebastian slowly backed away and quickly headed back into the building to go to the vending machine. 

He had eyed Ciel since the first day of school. He didn’t know a thing about Ciel, but Ciel’s soul was a whole different story. His soul held a form of purity and strength, something that Sebastian deeply craved in a soul. Sebastian wanted to cultivate it, grow it even more, then dine on it. Ciel held a darkness in him that Sebastian admired. Sebastian knew that with the right words and pushing he’d get Ciel to open himself up wide.

Ciel stood in place, biting his finger nails. He had just gotten a demon to get him food. He felt rather good, a sense of power rushed through his veins. He suddenly began to ponder. 

If he were to get this demon to do his dirty work, he’d be able to find out about his parents deaths and where their fortune went to. He’d heard a lot of stories about contracts between humans and demons, where the human makes a simple wish and once that wish is fulfilled by the demon, the demon gets the human’s soul. 

Ciel knew he’d be going to a warm place once he died, he knew very well that heaven was no place for him. The thought of giving up his soul sounded like good price to get revenge. 

However a part of him thought that this was all just a dream, a wild allusion, his hunger getting the best of him... however when Sebastian returned Ciel felt an overwhelming surge of relief.

Sebastian was carrying a small drink box and a round plastic cup. Ciel suddenly felt disappointed. He saw the small milk box and the cup of neatly fresh cut sticks of carrots and cucumber.

“What is this? I asked for juice and chips.” Ciel said coldly, looking at the milk and vegetable sticks with disgust. 

“Yes you did, however I noticed that you’re rather thin, I assumed you haven’t eaten healthy in awhile.” Sebastian kept his smile and placed the food into Ciel’s hands. 

Ciel blinked and blushed slightly. “God, you’re not my nanny.” He stuck the cup of vegetable sticks in his hoodie’s side pocket. He pulled the small plastic straw off the side of the milk box and gave the top a light jab, sinking the straw into it. 

Sebastian found Ciel rather cruel and cold. It amused him. A child of such young age with such a personality meant that his past and current life was a nightmare. Sebastian felt even more curious and hungry now. He watched the boy sip slowly at the milk, his blue eyes averting the demon’s gaze. A truly enticing specimen. 

“What are you looking at?” Ciel let his lips part from the straw, glancing at Sebastian.

“Nothing, I just always find it interesting to watch a human eat.” Sebastian grinned, shrugging his shoulders.

“Dont you demons eat?” Ciel asked before going back to putting the straw in his mouth, enjoying the cold and soft liquid that flowed into his mouth, coating his throat as he swallowed. 

“Human food is tasteless to us, the only thing we eat are souls.” Sebastian answered honestly, keeping his eyes on the boy.

“How savage.” Ciel mumbled, sucking the box dry, not caring that he was making a rather loud and obnoxious slurping sound. He noticed the twitch in the side of Sebastian’s eye at this. He smirked and continued to slurp. Finding that he could annoy the demon made Ciel feel entertained. 

“...Savage it might be but creatures like us aren’t exactly meant to be classy.” Sebastian’s fake smile came to play and he snatched the box out of Ciel’s hand. “I think you’re done with that.” He passively aggressively chucked the empty box into a nearby trashcan. 

Ciel blinked and smirked, biting the side of his lip. This demon was hardly frightening now, he was amusing. 

His attention was suddenly caught when Claude and Alois came back out. Ciel raised an eyebrow and instantly realised that Alois had formed a contract with Claude. It made sense now why they were acting as a couple. 

“...Tell me more about this whole contract thing.” Ciel suddenly muttered, opening the plastic cup and pulling out a carrot stick, beginning to chew it.

Sebastian was rather taken-back by Ciel’s curiosity. The boy must have indeed heard the entire conversation from earlier. He began to think for a bit while watching the younger finish the first stick in under a few seconds.

“As a human, you call upon a demon to help you attain something. A contract is formed to ensure that both human and demon play their parts. Once the human’s wish is fulfilled the demon takes their soul.” Sebastian explained slowly.

“Well if you’re looking for a contract around here, it’ll be damn easy.” Ciel said coldly, looking around at other students. “All they would wish for was for mindless intercourse and no more school.” Ciel glanced up at Sebastian. 

Sebastian could not help but smirk at the young boy’s remark. “You are correct...however I’m a rather picky demon.” He said humbly, caressing a string of hair out of Ciel’s face, making Ciel slightly flinch to the side. “There’s one particular soul I’d like to devour...” 

Ciel’s eyes widened, watching Sebastian’s alluring gaze lock on him. “...What are you playing at you wicked demon?” Ciel quickly slapped Sebastian’s hand away from his face. 

Sebastian’s smirk only grew. He grabbed Ciel’s wrists and pushed him down onto the ground behind the bush, sending the cup of vegetable sticks flying into the sand. Ciel gasped and swore under his breath, shocked by the massive amount of strength Sebastian had. Sebastian leaned himself down on Ciel, his eyes not once glancing away. 

“You’re desperate. You’re practically crawling around like a dog, begging for release.” Sebastian hissed out. Ciel felt his body quiver beneath the demon, but Ciel wasn’t going to allow Sebastian to have his way. 

“I do not crawl, I do not beg.” Ciel replied, shoving his knee up into Sebastian’s stomach, which presumably did nothing.

“Then why do your eyes seek out my help?” Sebastian’s smirk vanished and he suddenly became rather serious. “You may not admit it, but your soul tells me everything.” 

Ciel’s eyes shook from Sebastian’s words and his hardening gaze. He suddenly looked away, unable to face the demon. He felt a lump in his throat, a burning sensation in his eyes. A part of him wanted to grab onto Sebastian and demand him to help him take back what was rightfully his. However another part wanted to push the demon away and tell him to go back to hell. 

Sebastian’s gaze softened as he noticed the boy’s torn emotions. He smiled gently and slowly stood up, taking Ciel’s small hands and lifting him up onto his feet, Ciel still slightly stunned. 

The demon bent down slightly to whisper into Ciel’s ear, his deep voice curling around Ciel’s neck. “...Meet me by the entrance gate after school once you’ve made a decision. If you do not arrive, I will leave and never return again.” 

Ciel’s eyes widened and he snapped out of his shock, suddenly looking around frantically as Sebastian was no longer in sight. He felt puzzled and confused. The demon was correct on many levels. Ciel wanted revenge. Ciel wanted to murder those who murdered his family. He needed Sebastian. 

His hunger had disappeared. His fists were clutched and his face held an expression of determination. 

He was never going to get an opportunity like this again. He was going to take it. 

 

Ciel flinched and grunted as his back stung in pain, feeling the handle of the locker dig into his spine. His muscles were struggling to push the other away, desperately trying to claw for freedom.

“Go on’then, tell me~” Alois cooed the shorter boy, his hands pressing Ciel’s shoulders into the locker. “I saw you two, yes I did. What you plannin’ huh?” 

Ciel tasted bile in the back of his throat, Alois’s over-powering mint breath nearly choking him to death.

Sebastian and Claude must have gone to their classes, Ciel was stuck outside in the hallways with a complete psychopath.

“It’s none of your business.” Ciel snapped, his wobbling knob knees tried to kick Alois in the nether regions but Alois had swiftly dodged it. 

“Oh but I’m afraid it is.” Alois smiled, giving his bottom lip a lick. “A precious little boy like yourself shouldn’t get mixed up in all of this.” Alois tutted, shaking his head a bit.

“You know nothing about me!” Ciel narrowed his eyes, his rage quickly building up. “I’ve got scores to settle and so far you’re on that list.” 

Alois could only smirk and cock his head to the side, raising an eyebrow. “It’s adorable, really, honestly to see you making the same mistake I did.” 

Ciel blinked, surprised to hear something like that coming out of Alois’s mouth. “Pardon?” 

Alois nodded, suddenly letting go of Ciel and backing off, letting the shorter one stumble forward. “Boy I had a real long list, I did yes. Golly it was a field of blood in the end.” Alois watched Ciel rub his own back, grumbling. “Thought by sellin’ my soul it’d make things better, no it certainly did not.” He waved his finger around. “I get it, your life sucks but it’s best to just suck it up.”

“You don’t know anything, Trancy.” Ciel fixed his shirt, keeping his glare. “I do not care of my soul, I do not care what happens to me in the end. What matters is that I get what I want.” 

Alois smirked, letting a huff out. “You fine with a sneaky, lying, cold and wicked creature following you, only wanting to rip you apart and devour you?”

Ciel didn’t seem shaken from this. All he had to think about was the fire, his parents, his parents’ dead bodies, the excruciating pain and humility that followed after and Ciel was already sold on giving his life away.

“Like I said... you don’t know anything.” Ciel picked up his bag and gave Alois a dark and warning look. “I suggest you stay away from me.” 

“Getting cocky already?” Alois blinked but kept his smirk. 

“I would call myself arrogant, not cocky.” Ciel put on a childish grin and showed his back to Alois, walking off to class without a care in the world. 

“It’s the same bloody thing...prick.” Alois scoffed, spitting on one of the lockers before angrily picking up his bag and walking off.

The atmosphere in the school had suddenly become rather tense.

 

“Ciel!” Elizabeth gave Ciel a quick tap on the shoulder. “Ciel, you’ve got to wake up.” Her sweet chiming voice whispered into Ciel’s ear, making him raise his head off of the desk, looking rather puzzled. 

“I would appreciate it if you did not fall asleep in my class!” A high-pitched squeal came from the front of the classroom. 

Ciel groaned and rubbed his head, glancing at Elizabeth who gave him a worried look. Ciel then looked to his English Teacher. She was a cow, and a very ugly one at that. She was rather old, probably in her 80’s.

A few other students laughed at the old witch who swung her ruler around, bashing it against the table to try and get them to keep quiet. 

“Are you alright?” Elizabeth whispered to Ciel. 

“I’m fine.” Ciel shrugged her hand off of his shoulder, looking away from her and concentrated on the clock. He wanted to sleep to make time go faster. 

“I saw you today with that 12th grader... was he bullying you? You can tell me, I’m here for you.” She gave a bright and warm smile. “Those big oafs are such bullies, don’t let them get to you.” 

“No I was not getting bullied. This is none of your business Elizabeth.” Ciel looked at her, snapping her a cold and harsh glare, wanting her to know that he was in no mood to speak with her. 

She flinched and suddenly looked down, her eyes saddening. She kept her gaze down to her desk, taking in short breaths. Ciel glanced at her, his eyes then suddenly widening. 

“Elizabeth don’t-“ 

Elizabeth burst into tears, sobbing loudly with water works spurting out of the corners of her eyes.

“Ciel went and made her cry again!” Someone chirped out, a few other students beginning to groan and complain, the old hag once again trying to keep the class quiet.

“For heaven’s sake...” Ciel muttered under his breath. Elizabeth cried about everything and anything. It was beyond annoying. With all the other students now shouting at him and the girls in a complete uproar Ciel had no choice but to lay his hand upon Elizabeth’s shoulder, getting her attention. 

“Elizabeth.” Ciel spoke softly.

Elizabeth took in a quick sharp breath, rubbing her tears away with her small fists, looking at Ciel afterwards.

With great effort and pure disgust, Ciel forced a small smile. “I’m fine. Please don’t cry.” 

This made Elizabeth’s day. She smiled brightly, a bright and fruitful blush covered her cheeks. She gave Ciel a nod, taking his hand and giving it a soft squeeze. “I-I’m glad.” She said softly.

Even though Ciel knew he had done the right thing by stopping her from crying, he felt the teasing ensue as most of the students began to chime out with ; Ciel and Lizzy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G

Elizabeth was happy about it and blushing, denying everything but joyfully admiring the audience whereas Ciel had his head in between his arms down on the table, completely embarrassed and humiliated. 

Elizabeth was a nice girl, but Ciel really didn’t want anything to do with her. 

 

At last the final bell went off for the day, signalling that all students could rush out of the building at top speed to go home. 

Ciel didn’t hesitate to run out of his classroom and shove past others, ignoring their crude commentary. He managed to squeeze himself through the main door with ten other children. It looked like an insane human tsunami. 

Getting out of the clutches of the tsunami, Ciel managed to see Sebastian’s face at the entrance gate. An overwhelming flow of excitement and joy plundered through him. However his eyes widened as he felt himself being grabbed by the back of his neck, being pulling back into the crowd.

“Oi! Where’da fuck ya think ya goin’eh?” Louis sneered down at Ciel, who looked completely shocked and mortified. “Ya excited ta go get the groceries?” 

Ciel cussed under his breath. He had completely forgotten about that. He looked down, his fists clenching. A powerful surge of anger and energy swelled within him, telling him to give Louis a good hit and run off but Ciel knew very well he was weak and unable to fight against a brute like Louis. 

“Ya aint goin anywhere. Ya gonna go get the bloody groceries, got’it?” Louise tugged onto Ciel’s hair, pulling it a bit. Ciel grunted, shutting his eyes tightly. 

“I get it, now let go of me!” Ciel demanded. He opened his eyes, noticing that most of the crowd had dispersed. He desperately looked towards the gate, he was still able to see a shadow lurking around the corner of the gate.

“Ye, that’s it, now go on’en!” Louis shoved Ciel forward. “Don’keep us waitin’!”

Ciel grumbled and stumbled forward. He sighed and fixed his hair. That idiot really was all muscle and no brain. He quickly looked back to the school entrance, suddenly feeling rather sick. Ignoring Louis’ cussing before he ran off, Ciel felt like falling to the ground and screaming.

The Shadow was gone. He felt his heart sink into his stomach. His feet felt like ten ton bricks weighing him down, unable to move. He forced himself now, painfully running towards the entrance.

Once reaching the gate he desperately began to look around. “Sebastian?” He called out, looking left and right into the streets. “Sebastian?!” He called out louder. Was his chance gone? That sudden thought made him feel desperate and lost. “Sebastian!” He screamed out now, clutching his bag tightly.

“You shouldn’t scream like that...it’s pitiful.” Sebastian’s voice came from around the corner, Ciel jumped in fright as the tall demon came around, having a pleased smirk on his face.

 

“I thought you had left...” Ciel said, sitting in the passenger seat of Sebastian’s black Merc. 

“I didn’t. I was simply standing outside behind one of the walls.” Even though Sebastian kept his eyes on the road and his hands firmly on the wheel, his smirk was directed at Ciel. “I didn’t know I had scared you that much.” 

Ciel blushed furiously, looking down, biting his bottom lip. “I wasn’t afraid. I was unamused that’s all.” 

“You do know that if you’re ever looking for me you can just summon me...” Sebastian stated seriously.

Ciel flinched, then angrily glared at Sebastian. “You told me that if I didn’t meet you at the gate you’d never come back!” 

“Us demons are well known for our sick jokes.” Sebastian flattered himself with a smile which irritated Ciel deeply. 

“Very funny. Wipe that smug look off your face, I hate it.” Ciel crossed his arms. 

“You do know that you are not my master at this current point...I do not have to listen to you.” Sebastian chuckled with a cheeky grin, his sharp teeth showing themselves off.

“Well I will be soon so I suggest you shut your mouth and we get on with this.” Ciel demanded.

“Very well.” Sebastian grinned wickedly.


	2. The Contract

How a demon could come to own such a good apartment, Ciel did not want to know. It was rather small, but spacious. It smelled of fresh lavender and early morning grass. The drapery were sets of delicate satin, swaying from side to side from the wind that came blowing through the open windows. The entire apartment was spotless, the wooden floorboards sparkled and the walls glimmered when the sun shone upon them. Ciel stood in awe, his bag slumped by the front door. A small kitchen stood at one side, a round dining table to the other side. The living room was close to the front door, having two sets of couches and a large bookcase. Ciel gathered that the bathroom and bedroom were down the small hallway that stood a few feet away from the dining room. Ciel felt at peace, for once the fear at the back of his mind had disappeared.

 

“Would you like some tea?” Sebastian asked, standing in the kitchen, busy pouring water into the kettle.

 

Ciel snapped out of his daze and walked into the kitchen, looking over the twinkling surfaces of the marble counters. “...Yes.” He answered simply, running his fingers over the cold counter-tops. The gentle sound of the gurgling kettle and the warmth of the growing steam made Ciel’s heart squeeze. His eyes looked towards the kettle, his pupils quivering.

 

_“Now young lord, please do not touch the kettle again.”_

_“I’m sorry, the bubbly water just looked so pretty.” Ciel giggled happily, letting one of the house servants bandage his hand._

_“You’re just as curious as your father.” Rachael smiled, caressing her hand over her boy’s head. “What ever shall I do with the two of you?”_

_“Well hopefully you’ll tolerate us.” Vincent laughed softly._

_Ciel looked up to his mother and father, his big blue eyes dazzling with the sunlight’s smile._

 

“Ciel?”

Ciel blinked and quickly turned to Sebastian who had placed a small mug down on the dining table.

“Is everything alright?” Sebastian asked.

“Everything is fine.” Ciel walked to the table and took a seat, grabbing the mug and staring at it for awhile. “Earl Grey.”

Sebastian blinked, slightly confused. “I beg your pardon?”

“I like Earl Grey.” Ciel said, raising the cup up to his lips and taking a small sip.

“I’ll keep that in mind, please tolerate the tea I currently have.” Sebastian said with a polite smile.

The warmth that clung onto Ciel’s tongue then followed down into his throat made his chest heat up. He hadn’t had such good tea in years. Sebastian watched the young human take small sips of the tea. A part of this demon took pity upon this boy, but he strongly felt that this boy did not require pity, he required some assistance is all.

“About this contract...” Ciel put the mug down, looking at Sebastian. “...How long does it last?”

“Until your wish is fulfilled.” Sebastian slowly stood up, smiling darkly. “May your wish be a foolish revenge or a pitiable cry for help, it does not matter. I will be by your side, as a dog that shall follow your every order.”

Ciel stood up, fearless but desperate. “A hungry dog...following orders to only get its meal at the end of the day.”

“That is correct.” Sebastian bowed slightly then stood up straight, walking closer to Ciel, who did not move an inch but only looked up to the Demon with shaking pupils. “...Be aware that a sacrifice can never be brought back. You cannot undo this.”

“What is once lost can never be regained.” Ciel  bawled his hands into fists. “I want this, I want you!” He began to shout, holding out his hand to the demon. “I want to kill and humiliate all those who did me wrong!”

 

Sebastian smirked, his red eyes shifting into purple spheres of fire, his body taking shape of a true demon, the demon’s black hand slowly reaching out.

This entire image did not frighten Ciel. He grabbed onto the demon’s hand, ignoring the sharp nails.

“Then until your wish is fulfilled, I shall be your loyal dog, a loyal servant until the very end.” Sebastian said, grinning widely like a Cheshire cat.

Ciel’s eyes widened and he began to groan, feeling agony burn through his body. He shut his right eye, feeling a burning sensation swirl in the back of his head.

“Our contract is sealed and cannot be broken.” Sebastian stated. Ciel groaned louder in pain, letting go of Sebastian’s hand to cover his right eye that was oozing blood out.

“The pain is indeed rather uncomfortable.” Sebastian slowly formed back into his human form. “The Faustian contract shall appear on your right eye and on my left hand.” Sebastian rose his left arm up a bit, revealing a dark purple pentagram on it.

Ciel took in sharp breaths, slowly pulling his hand away, seeing all the blood made him feel rather sick. It hurt, it felt as if his pupil was going to explode.

“Would you like me to get you a towel, Master?” Sebastian asked, looking at the blood pooling over Ciel’s cheek.

“No, lick me clean why don’t you, you fool!” Ciel snapped with sarcasm, nearly on the verge of puking up his guts.

Sebastian blinked before smiling softly. “Alright, Master.” He slowly bent down on one knee, taking hold of Ciel’s chin before slowly running his warm tongue up Ciel’s cheek.

Ciel’s eye widened, a deep blush covering his cheeks. “You imbecile!” Ciel pulled away and slapped Sebastian. “I was being sarcastic! Get me a towel!” He demanded, covering his eye again.

Sebastian was surprised by this, standing up and quickly licking his lips. Ciel’s blood was as tasteful as he guessed. It was bitter, but sweet and had a gentle sorrowful after-taste. Sebastian knew now for sure that Ciel’s soul was the perfect one yet.

“Forgive me, I should have known.” Sebastian smirked and gave a slight bow before quickly walking off to the bathroom.

Ciel clicked his tongue angrily before sighing. Even though he was expressing so much rage, his felt lighter. He felt as if he was capable of anything. He slowly walked into the hallway to have a look at himself in the mirror. With bravery and curiosity he took his hands away from his eye and slowly opened it, ignoring the pain and blood that still came dripping out. He gasped softly in awe as he saw that his right pupil was a delicate dark purple colour, a pentagram covering his entire eye, the exact same pentagram that lay upon Sebastian’s hand.

 

Ciel felt his heart leap up into his throat. For once he looked forward to tomorrow. He looked forward to the future.

 

“Mother, father... I will fix everything, I promise.” Ciel whispered before closing both his eyes and losing conscience.


	3. An East-wind is afoot

“Young Master?”

Ciel groaned, his head throbbing with immense pain, struggling to open his eyes. Everything was hazy, a blur to him. He was in a room, there was some light illuminating the room, it was a dark peaceful yellow-ish colour.

He slowly began to move his body. His head felt as if it was lying on a cloud, his body was surrounded by a softness that embraced him kindly. Such comfort made him want to close his eyes again and sleep. He smelled roses and a mixture of cologne.

Ciel forced his eyes to open, his right eye stinging slightly. He could slowly begin to see everything in the room. He was in a bed, a satin bed with beautiful white covers and plush feather pillows. The room was simple, a chair in the corner and white drapery covering the closed windows, as well as a dresser to the side of the chair with a mirror above it. Ciel squinted once more, seeing Sebastian now standing by the side of the bed.

Ciel’s eyes widened quickly and he sat up. “What?” He was slightly confused and dazed, but what had happened was slowly coming back to him.

“Young Master, it’s currently eight in the evening.” Sebastian was holding a small tray. “I’ve prepared you a simple dinner, with some medication to lift any pain you are experiencing. I also took the liberty in doing the groceries that were in your pocket.” Sebastian placed the tray down on Ciel. Ciel blinked, still half shocked.

“I followed the boy that I saw you with earlier and gave him the groceries.” Sebastian finished, taking a step back.

“Ah, I...” Ciel looked down to the tray. On a simple white plate was mashed potatoes, small boiled carrots with peas and good piece of fillet that looked more than delicious. On the side was a glass of water and two white tablets. Ciel suddenly looked up to Sebastian with wide eyes. “Wait, you spoke to Louis?”

“I assume you lived with him.” Sebastian said. “He did not seem very happy.”

“Damn...” Ciel groaned. “I forgot about them...” He sighed and raised his hand up to his head. He blinked when he felt rather ‘free’. He looked down to see what he was wearing. A large white button-up shirt...

“What?” Ciel looked confused again, frowning deeply.

“Blood had gotten onto your clothes, I’ve put them in the wash. For now you are currently wearing one of my shirts.” Sebastian stated casually.

“You changed me?” Ciel looked embarrassed and angry at the same time.

“I kept your underwear on if that’s what you are worried about.” Sebastian smirked devilishly.

“Shut up.” Ciel clicked his tongue and quickly picked up the fork besides the plate and dug into the mashed potatoes.

Sebastian gave a silent chuckle before heading towards the door. “I shall leave you to eat, Young Master.”

Ciel quickly swallowed his first bite of mash before looking at Sebastian. “Don’t just stick to that, use something else.”

Sebastian blinked. “...What would you prefer?”

Ciel raised his eyebrow and began to think. “... Lord.” He soon said after a few seconds. He remembered how his father was referred to as a Lord.

“Very well, My Lord.” Sebastian gave a bow before leaving the room.

Ciel felt a power run through his veins, he felt confident. Maybe it was the food... maybe it was the medication but Ciel definitely felt something within him stirring up.

After half an hour Ciel had finished his meal. He’d cleaned his mouth neatly with the napkin before taking the two tablets with the water. There was a knock on the door soon after that made him flinch.

“What?” He called out, now looking towards the door. It opened and Sebastian came in. He walked towards the bed before looking at the tray. The food had been polished off, down to very last crumb. His knife and fork were neatly placed together on the side of the plate. Sebastian had made many assumptions about Ciel’s character, and it was very clear to him now that Ciel was prim and proper.

“I trust my cooking is to your liking?” Sebastian asked, picking up the tray.

Ciel was not going to boost the Demon’s ego by being honest. “It was fine.” Lies, he loved it, everything had been down-right perfect.

Sebastian blinked before smiling, a hint of smirk resting on the side of his lips. “Is there anything else you would like, My Lord?”

That name gave Ciel shivers again, he would need time to get used to it. He looked up at Sebastian. “Is it only you and Claude that are demons in the school?”

Surprised by the question, Sebastian nodded. “As far as I know, yes.”

“How old are you, really?” Ciel asked another question, not wavering.

“Well...” Sebastian chuckled, firming his grasp on the tray. “Let’s just say I made many historical acquaintances over the years.”

Ciel blinked. “Are demons born with a name? Are demons born with a special human appearance?”

Sebastian finally realised that he was going to at least get 100 questions, all relating to him being a demon. Ciel said he had not cared about the spiritual realm, but at this point it was fairly obvious that the boy was curious and inquisitive.

Sebastian managed to get the tray set down in the kitchen, Ciel following him however.

Ciel was genuinely intrigued by the demon world and how it worked, Sebastian gave him a lot of vague answers, but Ciel was wise enough to fill the blanks in by himself.

It must have been an hour of questions before Ciel grew quiet. Sebastian had done the dishes and placed Ciel’s clothes in the dryer. He did not mind the questioning, it was rather amusing to see the child react to some of the information.

“Sebastian.”

Sebastian straightened up, looking down to his little master now. “Yes, My Lord?” He was prepared for another big question. Ciel was looking at him with a serious gaze.

“I’m tired. I want a warm glass of milk with honey in.” Ciel stated dead seriously.

Sebastian blinked, eyes slightly widened. He had to bite on his tongue to not laugh or chuckle. Such a serious face, yet such a child-like remark was made! Sebastian did his best not to smile. “Of course My Lord.”

Ciel turned his back and headed straight to the bedroom.

“Would you like a lullaby with that as well?” Sebastian commented, smirking deviously.

Ciel stopped and glared back at Sebastian, his face flushed with embarrassment. “Don’t push your luck.” Ciel spat before angrily walking into the bedroom and slamming the door.

Sebastian chuckled. Not only was this child a massive score, but also a huge entertainment. He really had gotten lucky with this one.

 

Ciel crawled back into the bed, snuggling his face into the pillow. It was all so soft. He could lie there forever. It suddenly dawned on him that his Foster family had to be dealt with. He frowned. That was the first step. He had to get his family name back. But how? He began to think deeply.  He wasn’t just going to kill them, that would be too kind. He needed to make them suffer.

He raised his head slightly when Sebastian came into the room, holding a glass of milk. He set it down on the bedside table.

“It’s quite late, young master.” Sebastian said, looking to Ciel. “If you stay up any later, you could fall sick.”

“Don’t pretend to care, when I know you dont.” Ciel sat up, taking the glass and sipping the warm milk slowly. It instantly made him feel at ease.

“Unfortunately for you, it’s my job now to keep you alive. I don’t need you dying on me, that would be a shame.” Sebastian smirked.

“I won’t just die from a cold.” Ciel stated before continuing to drink his milk.

“I surely hope not.” Sebastian watched Ciel finish his milk before placing it back on the side table.

Ciel wiped his mouth with his sleeve, which irritated Sebastian. That was _his_ shirt.

The boy smirked and crawled back down into the bed. “I’ll sleep now.” He said, rubbing his one eye. It felt good to be treated like a royal. He deserved this.

“Of course My Lord.” Sebastian took the blanket at the end of the bed and rolled it up, tucking Ciel in.

Ciel blinked, eyes widened and blushed. “What are you doing?”

“Well I need to ensure you’re well covered.” Sebastian smiled and stood up straight, turning off the bedside lamp now. “Get rest now, young master. You will need it.”

Ciel huffed and closed his eyes, turning onto his side. Sebastian smirked and walked to the door, turning off the main light, leaving the room pitch dark, only the dim light of the moon flooded in through the curtains.

Sebastian stared at Ciel in the darkness, the tiny breathing body moving beneath the covers...

His throat was burning. He quickly left the room and shut the door.

He took in a deep breath and combed his hair back. “In soon time, let’s be patient.” He spoke to himself before licking his lips. Tonight will fly by. He has much to prepare for.

 

_“Mother? Father?” Ciel called out, running through the halls desperately, coughing as the smoke seeped into his lungs. Where were they? Where could they be? He was crying, scared and petrified._

_The fire had started out of nowhere, it hit all the rooms, the servants fled, some even got caught under the falling pieces of ceiling._

_Ciel rushed to where he thought his parents may be, in the library, holding each others hands while reading their own books..._

_“Mother! Father!” Ciel shoved the library door open, sending it crashing down onto the floor, flames engulfing the room. His eyes grew wide as he saw his parents’ bodies on the floor, the flames covering them like a blanket. He tried to scream. He tried to yell, but nothing came out. He fell onto his knees as the floor sucked him in, the flames swirling around him like wild horses, trampling him down. The heat burned through his skin, down to the bone._

“No!” Ciel sat up in bed, eyes wide, heart galloping in his chest. He was drenched in sweat. He took in quick deep breaths, doing his best to calm his body down from shivering. He hated that dream, it occurred at random. It was always the same.

He quickly looked around. It must have been early morning. It was still slightly dark, but the sun must have just started rising. He sighed and wiped his head. He looked down to the bed and groaned to himself. A whole wet spot, even the pillow. That was embarrassing. The Demon would have a field day with this.

“Young Master? Are you alright?” a soft voice boomed from the door.

Ciel blinked and let out a sigh. “I’m fine!” He answered. “I need a bath! Go pour me one!”

“Of course, My Lord.” Sebastian answered. Ciel heard his footsteps, waiting until he could no longer hear them. He then jumped out of the bed and contemplated on what to do. He couldn’t hide it. He looked around to see if there was a hair dryer, he could attempt at drying the sheets. He soon ruled that out, as it would be too loud and obvious.

In the end, he was just going to ignore it. If Sebastian asked about it, he wouldn’t answer.

“You’re bath is prepared, My Lord.” Sebastian opened the door. “I trust you had plenty of rest.” The butler smiled but then blinked when he saw Ciel standing by the bed, hair wet, shirt wet. He raised his eyebrow.

“Finally.” Ciel scoffed and walked past Sebastian. The bathroom was just across the hall, and Ciel quickly went in.

“Odd...” Sebastian muttered and walked to the bed. He patted it down, feeling the wet spots.  No wonder, Sebastian could not help himself but to smirk. “Honestly... he could have just told me.” He began to take the sheets and covers off, they would have to be washed.

Ciel was impressed with the bathroom. It had pearly white tiles across the floors and wall. A large mirror hung over the porcelain sink. A round bathtub stood to the side, on the other side stood a clear-door shower. Ciel grinned, it felt like a tiny palace. He looked around, seeing his new pile of clothes on the sink, and a clean beige towel hanging over the bath. He walked to the bath, unbuttoning the damp shirt and tossing it to the ground. He slipped off his briefs and tossed them too. He placed his finger in the water and winced. It was way too hot. Honestly, couldn’t a demon be able to tell the difference between hot and cold?

“Sebastian!” Ciel called out.

Sebastian looked up from the washing machine and sighed, placing the detergent down. He walked to the bathroom and opened the door. “Yes, My Lord?”

Ciel gasped at the rude entry and grabbed the towel to cover his privates. “Knock first you imbecile!” Ciel spat angrily.

Sebastian smirked. “Forgive my error, young Master. What seems to be the issue?”

“The water is way too damn hot! I can’t get in that.” Ciel clicked his tongue.

“It felt fine to me.” Sebastian stated.

“I want it cooler.” Ciel ordered.

“Very well, My Lord.” Sebastian closed the door and walked over to the bath, turning the cold tap on and letting it run for awhile.

Ciel slipped his finger in again. “That’s fine.” He scoffed as Sebastian turned off the tap. “Take a mental note for the next time.” He complained.

“Of course.” Sebastian bowed slightly. Ciel then prepared to take the towel off, but Sebastian was not leaving. He raised his eyebrow.

“You can leave now.” Ciel said irritated.

“Very well.” Sebastian turned and headed for the door.

Ciel’s eyes then widened. He had a servant at his feet, a dog that will do anything he ordered. He should be taking this to his advantage!

“Wait!” Ciel ordered quickly.

Sebastian blinked and stopped, turning to look at Ciel.

Ciel held a dark grin, deviously about to exploit his privileges. “Bathe me, I need my back washed.”

The demon was surprised at this, and slightly annoyed. The brat was doing this on purpose. Sebastian smirked, letting out a chuckle.

“Of course, but Young Master seemed quite reluctant earlier on me seeing him bare.”

Ciel blushed heavily. No, he was in charge, this demon was not going to embarrass him. “I was just surprised.” Ciel chucked the towel aside, now feeling very embarrassed at showing his entire body to this creature. He had to make a point though.

Sebastian blinked but only smirked deeper. Humans were such simple minded things. Nudity... that was no issue to him, to him it was perfectly normal. He watched Ciel quickly climb into the bath tub, sinking half his body down. The demon walked up to the bath and picked up the towel, putting it to the side neatly. He glanced at the damp clothes, then back at Ciel as he got on knees.

“Did the  Young Master have a bad dream?” He asked, watching Ciel turn red. Ciel did not answer, but only stared into the distance. “... I have prepared new clothes for you.” Sebastian said, picking up the sponge and letting it soak water and soap in. “I’ve also arranged for you to wear an eye-patch over your right eye. I am sure you don’t want people to see it”

“Is that what you did last night?” Ciel asked, trying to ignore the fact that he was being bathed by another man. Sebastian gently placed the sponge on Ciel’s back and began to rub him up and down. Luckily he didn’t have his gloves on yet, they would have gotten wet.

“Yes, I have no need to sleep, so I do other things to pass the time.” Sebastian stated, moving his hands around now to rub Ciel’s chest.

This whole situation made Ciel remember when his mother bathed him. When she was too busy to do that, one of the servants would bathe him. Tanaka... the best butler that ever existed, in Ciel’s mind that is. After the fire, Tanaka was nowhere to be found. They had assumed he died. Ciel grew cold thinking about it.

Ciel blinked when he felt his head being tilt back. He looked up and saw Sebastian above him. He frowned. “What are you doing?”

“Washing your hair, My Lord.” Sebastian smirked evilly, sending shivers down Ciel’s spine.

“Why are you looking at me like that-“ Ciel gasped as Sebastian shoved his head under the water with his hand. Ciel struggled and came up from the water as quick as he could, spluttering and coughing. “What in the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?!” Ciel furiously stood  up, facing Sebastian angrily, dripping wet. Ciel raised his hand, ready to slap the demon.

Sebastian grabbed Ciel’s wrist, and with the other hand he grabbed Ciel’s cheeks tightly. He gave Ciel a dark and provoked smirk. Ciel quivered, eyes slightly shaking from the sudden change in Sebastian’s eyes.

“Forgive me, My Lord. I just wanted to get your hair wet...” Sebastian let go of his grip on Ciel. Ciel backed off in shock, rubbing his cheeks.

“Then you can ask me to dunk my hair!” Ciel spat before sitting down again. “I’d have thought demons were clever, but you’re proving me wrong.”

“So sorry, young Master...” Sebastian smiled, but pleased with himself for getting that kind of reaction.

The two remained quiet as Sebastian shampooed Ciel’s hair. Ciel felt like falling asleep as the demon massaged the liquid oils across his skull. Ciel had closed his eyes, resting his hands on the sides of the tub.

“Sebastian, at school you’ll call me by my name.” Ciel stated with eyes still closed.

“Of course, My Lord. Will you be wanting to act like a couple as well?” Sebastian bubbled up Ciel’s hair, finding it rather amusing how the shampoo made his hair stay a certain way. He was almost tempted to make it all stand up.

“Dont be ridiculous.” Ciel scoffed, opening his left eye. “If any one were to ask about our relations, say that you lost a bet and have to do everything I say.”

Sebastian nodded. “As you wish, Young Master.” He then gently placed his hands on Ciel’s shoulders, signalling him to go down.

Ciel closed his eyes and quickly sunk down into the water, getting the shampoo off. He came up after, flipping back his wet hair out of his face.

“But, you’ll not be needing to go to school today.” Ciel turned his head slightly, looking back at Sebastian. “I need you to gather a few documents. I’ll be needing them if I want to take the Roach’s down.”

“What documents do you need me to acquire?” Sebastian asked as he stood upright, grabbing the towel and holding it open.

“Birth certificates, mine and my father’s and mother’s.” Ciel stood up, letting the water run down his body. “I need proof that I am Phantomhive.” Ciel stepped out of the bath. He blinked when Sebastian wrapped the towel around him, hugging him to his body, using part of the towel to dry his hair.

“Is that all you’ll need?” Sebastian felt rather contempt; it was like he was seasoning his food, giving it a good rub before letting it cook.

Ciel ignored what was happening and focused on the conversation. He crossed his arms as Sebastian dried him off. “I need information on the Roach’s, any evidence showing that they’ve abused their position as Foster parents. Including their alcohol abuse.”

Sebastian leaned down, rubbing the towel up and down Ciel’s thighs. Ciel shivered and quickly jumped forward with the towel, glaring at Sebastian. It was obvious he’ll dry the rest by himself.

Sebastian smirked. “Very well, My Lord.” He watched the young boy quickly dry his nether regions. It was such an odd thing to fuss over. “I’ll  obtain them soon as I drop you off.”

Ciel nodded and then chucked the towel to Sebastian. Sebastian frowned lightly and caught it before it hit his face. Ciel picked up the clothes. “You want me to wear this?” He looked at Sebastian. “How did you even know my size?”

“I took a guess, My Lord. This new attire will be a lot more admirable than the clothes you had before.” Sebastian hung the towel up to dry. Walking to Ciel, he took the clothes. “I hope it’s to your liking.”

“We’ll see about that...” Ciel stood there, naked and cold, staring up at Sebastian. “...Well? Dress me!” He ordered.

Sebastian blinked. This brat was becoming a cocky nuisance now. He sighed and placed the clothes down. He could not deny his Master’s orders.

Ciel smirked. Who was the big boss now? He obliged when Sebastian got down on his one knee, holding out new briefs. Ciel stepped into them before slightly flinching when Sebastian pulled them up. Why had Ciel thought this was a good idea? He felt rather embarrassed now.

The young boy approved of the new clothes, the grey jeans that Sebastian had put on him were a perfect fit. The creamy-white t-shirt that was slipped over his head was also a fit. Ciel was rather surprised when Sebastian put a black-waist coat over the shirt.

“The style is modern, but with a hint of class.” Sebastian said, proud of himself as he straightened his back. “It suits you much better than those ragged other clothes.”

Ciel scoffed and glanced at himself in the mirror. He looked good, pretty damn cute too. “The eye-patch?” He asked, looking at Sebastian.

“Allow me to dry your hair first, Young Master. It’s still damp.” Sebastian walked to the bathroom door and opened it for Ciel. “I will then place your shoes on.”

Ciel felt like a king at this point. He walked out of the bathroom, giddy at this sensation of power again. But he couldn’t let it go to his head, he needed to keep a calm composure.

Sebastian opened the bedroom door for Ciel, letting him walk in first before he went in. Ciel sat down on the edge of the bed. He watched his servant pull a hairdryer out of the cupboard, plugging it in at the wall.

He closed his eyes as he felt the heat blow onto his face as Sebastian turned the dryer on. Warmth soon circulated around his head as Sebastian manoeuvred around him to get his hair dry. It didn’t take long, within a few minutes Sebastian put the hairdryer away and diligently combed his hair.

Ciel blinked when he opened his eyes, watching Sebastian grab something out of his pocket. He saw the white eye-patch and frowned. “Why’d you have to put the sign on my eye?”

Sebastian chuckled, placing the eye-patch on Ciel’s right eye. “The more obvious spot for the sign, the stronger the contract.” Ciel placed two fingers on his new accessory to keep it in place as Sebastian tied the back.

“Where’s Alois’s contract? He wear’s almost no clothes, I haven’t seen any symbol on him.” Ciel stood up, adjusting the eye-patch slightly before looking into the mirror that hung over the dresser.

“As far as I know, his contract is on his tongue.” Sebastian fixed Ciel’s hair slightly, letting some of it cover the strings of the eye-patch.

“... It makes sense now that I think of it.” Ciel gawked for a little longer at himself before turning to Sebastian, who was holding a pair of socks and brand-new sneakers.

“Should I even ask where you got this all from? And if you even paid for it...” Ciel mumbled as Sebastian slipped the socks over his feet.

“Some things are best unknown, Young Master.” Sebastian slipped the sneakers over the socks before tying the shoe-laces.  Ciel scowled at this, but he was not going to complain about it. Soon, he wont need Sebastian to steal for him. With the Phantomhive fortune, Ciel will be able to continue what his father started.

“It is still quite early, Young Master. What would you like for breakfast?” Sebastian asked as he stood up.

Ciel moved around in his new shoes a bit, thinking. “French Toast... with poached eggs, and a side of bacon.” Ciel looked to the demon. “Hot tea, with sweat biscuits too.”

Sebastian stood still for awhile, before nodding. “As you wish, My Lord.” He then quickly left the room.

The boy raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off. He walked to the window, his eyes catching a glimpse of a crow flying past. He looked out, taking in the surroundings. It must have been just on the outskirts of the city. There were a few business buildings down below. This apartment block was on the 4th floor. Ciel felt slightly sick when he looked down. The sun had risen, casting a bright orange light across the outlines of the buildings, bleeding into the room. Ciel felt the warmth of the sun as it touched his face. Today was going to be okay, today he knew things would change for the better. He placed his hands onto the window, suddenly feeling a dark force bubbling inside of him. He smiled wickedly to the sun. Let it begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate any form of support to this story of mine!! :) Thank you if you comment or give Kudos! <3


	4. Progress

“That was rather fast...” Ciel stated as Sebastian returned to guide him to breakfast.

“Well, what kind of butler would I be if I couldn’t handle such a simple task?” Sebastian smiled, placing his now-gloved hand over his chest.

“Butler? This isn’t the 1800’s.” Ciel rolled his visible eye and walked past Sebastian. “But let’s stick to that, it has a nice ring to it.” He smirked, walking down the hallway.

Sebastian followed his young master into the dining area, where he had laid out the breakfast he had prepared. He actually had to quickly go to the shops to buy ingredients, thank goodness one shop was open, the others were all closed until later in the morning.

“As you wished, I prepared freshly cooked bacon, sizzled until crisp, four sets of French-toast coated with honey and two poached eggs.” Sebastian pulled the chair out for Ciel. “And as ordered, a side of short-bread biscuits and a hot cup of Earl Grey.”

Ciel blinked in awe. It looked magnificent. The food was laid out so proper and neat; it felt as if he was home again. The aroma of the bacon threw his stomach off course. He could eat a whole pig now if he wanted to. He quickly took his seat, his eye targeting what to eat first. Without hesitation he picked up his fork and knife and diligently cut through the slices of bacon.

Sebastian was quite surprised how Ciel almost stuffed his cheeks. He ate last night, he surely couldn’t have been that hungry again. “... Careful now, my Young Lord, if you eat too quickly you’ll get indigestion...” Sebastian warned. Ciel glanced to the side where his ‘butler’ stood. A cold glare was enough for Sebastian to know to shut up. Sebastian smirked and walked off.

Sebastian left Ciel to his breakfast to quickly get himself ready for the day. He walked into his bedroom that he had given to Ciel, he had no use for it anyways as he did not sleep. He walked to the cupboard and opened it up. He needed to make a statement, now that he was a demon with a contract he could certainly not look sloppy.

Ciel chewed on the slice of French-toast, the warm softness of the bread melting in his mouth while the honey coated his throat before he swallowed. He glanced to the entrance, a few feet away from the dining room. He looked to his bag and blinked in shock. It wasn’t there. He frowned a bit and began to look around. Where was his bag? He was certain he left it by the front door.

“Sebastian!” Ciel called out, quickly grabbing the napkin that lay besides his plate and dabbing it across his lips. He did not wait long before Sebastian came out. He was rather surprised by the new attire the demon wore.

Sebastian was wearing black jeans with brown shoes. On top he was wearing a loose white shirt that only held two black buttons towards the top. Most of his collar bone area was revealed. He wore a thin grey jacket over the shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. A narrow black scarf hung around his neck, drooping below his collar bone. Of course, he still however clung onto the black fingerless gloves.

Ciel would have mentioned something about the new fashion, but he sensed it would be a waste of air.

“You called, My Lord?” Sebastian looked at Ciel, glancing to his plate that was polished clean, again.

“Where is my bag? I left it at the door yesterday.” Ciel pointed to the entrance, seeming rather upset.

“You call that ragged thing a bag, My Lord?” Sebastian smirked. “ I took the liberty of getting you a new bag.” He smiled widely now as he magically placed a brand-new bag on the table, in front of Ciel.

“What?” Ciel looked at it. It seemed high-quality, the black material looked thick and sturdy and the zips weren’t plastic, but metal. “My bag before was fine!” Ciel glared at Sebastian now.

“I also took all your books and covered them, they were in a horrendous state.” Sebastian opened the bag, showing Ciel his books that looked as if they had just been bought, fresh off the shelves. “I’m also rather worried that none of your notebooks were filled. I was obligated then to check your records, which showed that you have not been passing your classes. From today onwards I’ll be teaching you after school and assuring that you complete any homework assigned.” He smiled brightly, feeling rather proud of what he had done.

Ciel sat in utter shock. Appalled, He stood up and stomped towards Sebastian, grabbing his shirt and forcefully pulling him down so he could look eye to eye with the demon. “What in hells name gave you the right to do all that and make decisions on your own?!” He snapped, irritated that Sebastian did his own thing.

“My Lord... if you’re planning on reclaiming your family name... imagine how stupid you will make your family look if your school records show that you cannot even pass a single maths test...” Sebastian smirked, keeping his eyes fixed on Ciel’s. “ If you want your wish fulfilled, you need to start with the basics.” Sebastian made Ciel let go of his shirt before standing up straight, fixing the crease that his young master had caused.

Ciel was hot and bothered at this point. The evil thing was right. He’d bring the family name down if he didn’t pass his classes. It irritated him that the demon was one step ahead. Ciel clenched his fist, once he got the hang of this he’d be the one calling the shots.

“Alright. But next time you will speak to me first before arranging anything!” Ciel demanded, in which Sebastian nodded and bowed. 

“I’m going to brush my teeth. When I am done we will be leaving.” Ciel stated. “I also hope you’ve packed me a reasonable lunch. Make sure there are sweats.” Ciel huffed and walked out of the dining room and into the hallway.

Sebastian smirked. His master seemed to have a sweet-tooth, which was rather amusing for someone who was so bitter.

“As you wish, My Lord.” Sebastian said before walking to the kitchen, quickly preparing his young master’s school lunch.

________________________________

 

Feeling minty-fresh, Ciel walked to the entrance, fixing his hair. Sebastian stood behind him, holding his bag. Ciel raised his one arm up, letting Sebastian slip the bag on for him.

“I packed you two sandwiches, each with fresh lettuce, cheese and tomato.” Sebastian stated, fixing the bag onto Ciel properly so that it wouldn’t slide off.

“And the sweats?” Ciel frowned slightly.

“Alongside your sandwiches I packed four biscuits. I also put in a flask of tea that you can drink later.” Sebastian stood up straight, smiling.

Ciel scoffed. Impressive, but once again he will not give his demon any form of praise. “Alright, take me to school then. Remember to get the documents once you’ve dropped me off.”

“Of course, My Lord.” Sebastian opened the door for Ciel, and the young boy walked out with confidence.

_____________________________

 

Sebastian parked his Merc to the side of the school. He got out of the driver’s seat and walked around to open the passenger’s seat. “Will you be alright without me, My Lord?” Sebastian asked with a smirk.

Ciel clicked his tongue as he got out, adjusting his bag. “I was perfectly fine without you before, I’ll be fine without you now.” He stepped onto the pavement, giving Sebastian a glare. “Now go, when school is over I expect everything to be in order. I want my name changed, today!”

Sebastian kept his iconic smirk. “Of course, My Lord. If there is any problem, summon me by calling my name.” He closed the passenger door and walked back to the driver’s.

“I dont think I’ll need to.” Ciel turned around and headed for the school gate, not looking back to Sebastian who had started up the car and driven off.

A part of Ciel was nervous. He was different now, confident and assured. As he walked into the school, he could already feel eyes gazing upon him.

“Ciel!” Elizabeth came running up from behind, wearing a cute pair of short jeans and a pink blouse, as well as another bow in her hair.

Ciel stopped slightly and turned around to look at her. “Elizabeth?”

She smiled widely. “You look really nice today!” She giggled, glancing around. “Are you trying to impress someone?” She blushed slightly, trying to grab hold of his hand.

Ciel moved away nonchalantly, trying to walk away from her. “No. Is it a sin to change one’s fashion?”

“W-Well no! Of course not!” Elizabeth followed. “But, just so you know, you look really cool... oh!” She gasped and stopped. “What happened to your eye?!” She grabbed Ciel’s cheeks, forcing him to look at her.

“Hey!” Ciel tried to get out of her grip, but she was tough. “I injured it! No big deal!” Ciel managed to shake her grip and back away, rubbing his cheeks.

“Did those 12th graders do something to you?” She looked angry now and rather upset. “You better tell a teacher, they’ll handle them!”

“No, Elizabeth, it was nothing like that-“ Ciel stopped when he heard an oh-familiar voice.

“There you ar’you little shit!” Louis came stomping towards them, his face filled with rage.

Ciel suddenly began to regret on sending Sebastian away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short, but more is coming, a lot more!! :D


	5. His first Summon

Louis looked like he had gotten no sleep. His appearance was worse than usual. Ciel guessed that it was probably because his parents had forced him to do the dirty cleaning instead of Ciel, since he had gone _missing_.

“Yur dead meat!” Louis came too close for Ciel’s liking; Elizabeth was horrified and stumbled back a bit when Louis pushed past.

“I suggest you don’t lay a hand on me.” Ciel smirked, shoving his fear deep down into his stomach. He had to do this by himself. “And don’t you know it’s impolite to shove a lady?” He glanced over to Elizabeth, checking to see if she was alright.

“S’cuse you?” Louis grabbed Ciel by the shirt. “Where in’da bludy hell didja get this shit from?!”

“Hey!” Elizabeth shouted and grabbed the back of Louis’ shirt. “It’s not nice to bully!” She aggressively pulled Louis away from Ciel, making him let go of the smaller boy and go crashing down onto the ground.

The crowd around them had now stirred, looking onto this scene. A few kids were determined to see a fight, others were worried and afraid. Everyone knew Louis; he was a brute with an awful amount of strength. Seeing this skinny little girl take him down with ease was a shock to all, even Ciel who had his eye wide open.

Louis gasped and quickly got off the floor, making the other kids jump and take a step back.

Elizabeth lost her happy smile and gave the ill-famed bully a wicked glare. “Hurting others is not nice. I’ll be reporting this to the principal. Hopefully you’ll get what you deserve.”

“The fuck...” Louis was alarmed and took a cautious step back, then quickly glaring at Ciel. “Gettin a gurl ta fight yur fights eh? This ain’t ova!” Louis retreated from the scene as fast as he could, already embarrassed about getting his ass handed to him.

Ciel however was just embarrassed. A girl, Elizabeth at that, had fought him off. Now he really **did** look like a wimp. He did his best to ignore the other kids who were giggling and laughing about the incident.

“Are you okay?” Elizabeth smiled and came closer to Ciel.

“I’m fine, thank you.” Ciel wanted to bite his tongue off as he uttered his thanks out. He needed to crawl into a hole now and stay there. “... You can leave me alone now.” Ciel quickly turned away from her and started walking.

Elizabeth frowned sadly. She didn’t understand the hate Ciel carried. She did her best to cheer him up whenever she saw him. He looked like such a nice kid, and a really cute one. “..Okay! I’ll see you class!” She shouted out, smiling brightly. She wasn’t going to let him go that easy. And by god would she ever allow another bully to touch him like that again.

____________________________________

 

Before Sebastian entered Ciel’s life, Ciel had usually tried to skip classes, especially math and history. However since Sebastian’s lecture this morning, Ciel felt compelled to attend all of his classes.

His first class today was Science, which went relatively well since Elizabeth was in a different class for it. Ciel was taken aback by the quality of his books. Not even the Teacher’s book looked as good as his.

Ciel, for the first time, paid attention in the class. He didn’t enjoy having some old grumpy teacher telling him what to do, but Sebastian’s stern words remained in his head and compelled him to continue whether he liked it or not.

Taking notes down wasn’t as bad as Ciel had thought. It kept his mind busy and in place, instead of wandering off into mindless daydreams.

His classmates were taken-aback by his new behaviour. Even the teacher had taken notice. A few girls spoke amongst themselves, discussing why Ciel looked so determined all of a sudden. Was he trying to impress some one? Even his new outfit, there definitely had to be a girl involved. Of course the girls made it go way over their heads and came up with a theory that Ciel was trying to impress Elizabeth so that he could marry her and have very smart children.

Ciel had heard their conversations and was repelled by their level of intelligence. Did everything in high-school have to be about relationships? How ridiculous was that?

The next few classes flew by. Ciel was surprised at how quick the day was going. It never used to before. In his homeroom his teacher had asked him why the eye patch and sudden change.

“Small accident.  I can do and dress how I want.” Was all Ciel had said, causing an uproar in the class of how rude he was. The teacher scolded him, giving him a warning. Ciel apologized, unconcerned.  It was almost time for lunch and Ciel was going to see if he could manage to contact Sebastian.

___________________________________

 

“No thank you, Elizabeth.” Ciel put on his bag and walked out of the history classroom.

“Are you sure? I’d love it if you come to sit with us... or I can sit with you!” Elizabeth giggled, following after the short boy.

Ciel was highly irritated at this point. “Elizabeth, I-“ He turned around to look at her, she looked so excited and happy. Honestly, why did she smile so goddamn much? He had to think of a way to get rid of her, and in a nice way or else she’ll start crying again. “Lizzy.”

Elizabeth’s eyes grew wider as she heard her crush call her that. “Yes?” She answered shyly, a warm blush crawling along her cheeks.

“I need space. I like to sit alone so I can think. You’re a nice girl, go play with your friends.” Ciel adjusted his bag and walked off down the hallway, getting swallowed in by the crowd.

The blond stood in shock, her heart up in her throat and her skin turning a bright shade of red. “A nice girl...” She covered her lips and wanted to cry. That was the nicest thing he had ever said to her. She giggled happily and went darting off in the opposite direction. She could not wait to tell the other girls this.

______________________________

 

Ciel took his seat by his infamous tree. He moved his bag in front of him and zipped the front pocket open. He slid out his new lunch bag and opened it up as quickly as he could. He had been starving for something sweet since third period.  He looked at the fresh sandwiches. He should really have those first. He smirked and realised he could eat his sweets first; Sebastian wasn’t here to lecture him. He took one of the chocolate biscuits and bit into it.

“Oh well lookie here.”

Ciel felt his appetite drop as he swallowed. Was no one going to give him some peace and quiet today?

He turned his head to see Alois standing next to the tree, alongside him was Claude. The promiscuous boy wore tight black shorts with high-heel sneakers, showing off his slender pale legs. He had a purple tank-top on, slightly revealing his belly-button ring that had a butterfly charm attached to it.

Ciel lowered his eye and sighed, looking to the playground. “What do _you_ want, Trancy?”

“You look so fancy and cute now.” Alois got down on his knees, sitting right next to Ciel, as close as possible. “And that eye-patch suits you... I’m guessing you went through with the contract.” Alois purred and placed his hand on Ciel’s shoulder.

Ciel flinched and pulled away, looking at the blond with a cold, hard glare. “That is none of your business.” He glanced up at Claude who was looking away, not getting involved in this situation.

“You’re so cruel...” Alois sighed and looked to the younger boy’s lunch. “Oh, yours is good in the kitchen? Mine isn’t.” He giggled cruelly. “I hate his cooking, it’s awful.” He grabbed a biscuit from Ciel and smiled.

“Hey!” Ciel snarled. To Alois, Ciel currently looked like a tiny dog that was trying to be fierce. It was adorable.

“Sharing is caring. As long as it’s not your STDs.” Alois laughed maniacally before chomping down the biscuit.

This kid was insane; Ciel knew that quite well already. But honestly, he did not want to be around this piece of trash any longer. He’d take his chances with Louis instead.

Ciel quickly packed his lunch away, about to get up until Alois grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

“Oi, where you think you going?” He cooed, his strength overpowered Ciel, which irritated him. He really had to gain some weight...

“Leaving, obviously.” Ciel tried to wriggle out of Alois’ hold.

“Where’s yours?” Alois looked around. “Not here? Why not?” He pouted and pushed Ciel down further, getting on top of him. “You know this is a reaaally bad spot to be alone, yes it is. It’s so far from the field, no one will be able to see what’s going on.

Ciel’s eye widened and he began to struggle more. “Let go of me you crazy fool!” He spat, now wrestling the larger boy with his arms.

“No ways. I want you Ciel, I really do.” Alois smiled widely, his light blue eyes glistening with joy and excitement. “Your aura is just what I’m looking for. “

“What the hell?!” Ciel shouted. If this was a love confession, this was the worst one yet. Now that he thought about it, if he had to choose between this psycho and Elizabeth, Elizabeth would be the one!

“God, you’re so unromantic. That’s something I need you to change.” Alois grinned and began to lower himself on Ciel, bringing his face closer to his.

Ciel felt fear and disgust run rampantly through his body as he quickly evaluated this situation: Rape? No, he’d be stupid to try and pull that kind of thing off in a place like this, a kiss? Ciel didn’t really care about ‘first kisses’ until now. There was no ways in hell that he’d allow this freak to be the first, or the last!

Ciel shook his head as much as he could before it came to him; he glared at Alois with a smirk which made the other freeze slightly. Ciel opened his mouth and screamed as loudly as he could;

“Sebastian!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter updates will be once a week :) So... every Saturday or Sunday! :)


	6. An Envelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait again! D: I'm on vacation, and I'm being lazy...   
> PLEASE if you like this story of mine, comment! :) I appreciate it a lot!!! <3<3<3

Alois stood up in horror, unimpressed. “That’s unfair!”

Ciel quickly stood up with a wobble before backing away, his heart thumping rapidly against his rib cage. He’d called for Sebastian, and he was more than surprised when Sebastian had come at the speed of light.  Ciel’s back was pressed up against Sebastian’s front. Ciel paused, unsure of what to do next.

“... Is there a problem?” Sebastian glared hatefully towards Alois and Claude.

Alois pouted and crossed his arms angrily. “Yes there is. I was just trying to be a good friend!”

“If that’s what you call being a friend, I dont want any of it.” Ciel remarked with disgust, turning around quickly and looking up at Sebastian. “I don’t want him coming near me.”

Sebastian looked down to his Master and nodded. “As you wish, My- .. Ciel.” He quickly corrected himself.

The blonde huffed. “You won’t be this lucky next time. I promise you that!” Alois grabbed Claude’s hand and dragged him away. Claude seemed rather emotionless through the whole situation.

“... Now... what exactly happened that you needed my assistance so desperately?” Sebastian dusted Ciel’s shoulders, spotting a few specs of dirt.

“The freak nearly planted his lips on mine.” Ciel traced his delicate lips with his fingertips. The thought of having something so filthy touch him made the hair on his neck stand up.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. “... Is that all?” He said this so casually Ciel took it as an insult.

“How could a demon expect to understand that sort of fear... “ Ciel clenched his fists. “At least tell me you’ve gotten the required documents.”

The tall man smiled. “Yes, as well as a few other papers you will need to be signing. I’m afraid it’s become a bit complicated as you cannot directly leave the Roach family unless you have another suitable adult to look after you.”

Ciel blinked and cursed under his breath. He looked to the playing field, his mind beginning to work itself up. He couldn’t possibly still live with the Roaches, that would be unacceptable. “Sebastian.”

“Yes?” Sebastian stared at the smaller boy, wondering what his next move would be.

Ciel turned his head, his ocean-blue eyes locking onto the demon’s hazel-pupils. “...No matter what it takes, I need to get away from the Roach family. You better a find a way to make this work!” Ciel raised his voice, the shake in it gave Sebastian a clear indication on how desperate he was.

“...Of course.” Sebastian bowed. “...I will return to pick you up shortly...” Sebastian turned around, ready to get going again before he paused. “Oh, and Master...”

Ciel sighed, looking away. “What?”

“If you’re so worried about losing your first kiss to some low-life dog... I suggest you find someone more suitable.” Sebastian’s voice was playful and mocking. Ciel blushed furiously and turned around to scold Sebastian, but his demon servant had already disappeared.

“...Cocky bastard...” Ciel clicked his tongue. Releasing one more sigh as the bell went off, he dragged himself back into the school. Unfortunately he will not be paying any attention in the next classes, he had to think about what Sebastian may be doing, and that everything will run smoothly . . .

______

“Ciel!”

Ciel stopped at the school gate, turning around to see Elizabeth running towards him. His heart sank down to his feet as he realised she may try and drag him to her home. He really did not need that at this point.

“What is it?” Ciel grumbled, trying to show that he had no time for her.

She paused, quickly putting her hands behind her back. “Well, I spoke to the principal, and Louis got suspended.” She smiled brightly. “So he won’t be bothering you any time soon!”

“I don’t need you to fight my battles.” Ciel felt embarrassment hit him once again as he remembered how she fought Louis off for him.

She looked quite hurt at his statement. But it was clear she was doing her best to keep her tears back. She quickly flung her arms out and handed Ciel a pink envelope.

“I w-wanted to give it to you this morning, but everything happened and I c-completely forgot!” A huge blush stained her cheeks, her green eyes avoiding Ciel’s gaze.

He glanced down and slowly took the envelope from her tiny hands. It had a strong perfume scent, much too strong for his liking.

“What is this?”

“An invitation... I do hope you can come...” Elizabeth tried to make eye contact now, keeping composure.

Before Ciel could ask the next question he heard a loud hoot from behind. He turned his head and saw Sebastian in the Merc, waiting with a comical smile. Ciel felt irritated as he saw that face.

Elizabeth blinked. “Is that Sebastian? Does he take you home?”

“We’re friends.” Ciel bit his tongue as he said that. He turned his back on Elizabeth and headed to the car.

Elizabeth was surprised. Ciel made a friend? She smiled brightly. “Well, in that case, he can come too! See you tomorrow!” She said goodbye happily while waving.

Ciel quickly got into the car as he crammed the envelope into his pocket. “You didn’t have to hoot.”

“Sorry, thought it might have gotten your attention.” Sebastian smirked, watching Ciel. “...Love letter?”

“Shut up and drive, and explain to me what you’ve all been able to do.” Ciel put on his seatbelt once he chucked his bag onto the backseat.

“Of course, My Lord.” Sebastian grinned and turned back onto the road.

___________________

 As Sebastian turned onto the highway, he began to explain the whole situation in full detail, as ordered.

“As you ordered, I managed to receive documents that take away the Roach’s ownership over you. You will be now under the care of another adult.”

Ciel frowned. “And who exactly is this adult?” He stared out the window, preparing himself for the worst.

Sebastian grinned. “Me.”

Ciel jerked up and glared wide eyed at Sebastian. “What!?”

“It was a bit tough... I had to get false ID’s and certificates to get them to see I was capable of looking after you...” Sebastian sighed, seemingly rather irritated.

“But you’re supposedly in High School!” Ciel gripped the edges of the car seat, unsure of how he felt about this.

Sebastian looked at Ciel from the corner of his eye. “You’d be surprised what the court allows...”

“God... next!” Ciel clicked his tongue and quickly wanted to get onto the next matter of business. “Am I now Ciel Phantomhive?”

“After you sign the few documents I have, you will be.” Sebastian stated, turning off the highway into one of the apartment districts.

“What will happen to the Roach family?”

“I’ve reported to the Social Services of their bad treatment and miss-usage of the funds. They should get into rather severe trouble.”

“They better.” Ciel crossed his arms and watched out the front window as Sebastian took another turn into a quiet street.

“As for the Phantomhive records, I managed to find one that gives proof of the Phantomhive’s existence, it also includes the entire family tree, which I am sure you will want to see.”

Ciel smirked. This was great. Sebastian managed to do all of this in one day. Imagine what he could do to the entire world. Ciel snapped the thought out of his head as Sebastian pulled into an underground garage.

“Now all I need to look at is this...” Ciel pulled the envelope out of his pocket. He slumped back in the car seat, honestly not wanting to open it.

“If she is a noble, I suggest you pretend to be interested...” Sebastian stated, stopping the car. He unbuckled his seatbelt and stared at his young Master.

Ciel sighed and opened the envelope. He hated when Sebastian was correct. He pulled a small pink paper out and he instantly regretted doing so.

“My Lord?” Sebastian raised his eyebrow, Ciel was making a rather irritated expression.

“...A bloody Birthday party...”


	7. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's one more short part. The next chapter will definitely be longer, I promise!! D:

“You make it sound like a bad thing.” Sebastian opened the front door, allowing Ciel in first.

“It’s a useless thing!” Ciel chucked his bag down on the floor, which made Sebastian rather angry... he went through a lot of trouble to get that bag.

“Perhaps the young master is just too shy and prefers to be a wall flower?” Sebastian closed the door, smirking.

Ciel glared at Sebastian. “Where are the documents?”

“On the table.” Sebastian looked towards the dining room. Ciel quickly left Sebastian in the front room.

The demon smirked and took the envelope that Ciel had chucked on the floor.

_Dear Ciel, I’m inviting you to my Birthday party! ^3^_

_I really hope you can make it... It’s going to be super fun!_

Sebastian chuckled under his breath. Elizabeth’s handwriting was rather good. He read the rest of the details and began to think. A thought came to mind and he quickly walked into the dining room where he found Ciel sitting, looking through the papers.

“My Lord, I-“

“Half of these documents have been signed by you!” Ciel looked up. “Who gave you the right to sign off on all of this?!”

Sebastian blinked before grinning. “Social Services. As I am now you’re caretaker, and you are too young to sign alone on official documents, I will be doing all that for you.”

Irritation bubbled inside of Ciel. “...So in the end... I’m still dependant... “ He looked at the papers, seeing only one lonely spot that was left for him to sign.

Ciel was ungrateful, Sebastian thought. He’d done all of this and this brat still had the nerve to complain. Sebastian tried to remain calm, the side of his eyebrow twitched slightly in frustration.

“Not entirely My Lord. You will have full access to the Phantomhive records and connections...”

“I better.” Ciel stood up and quickly walked out to grab a pen from his bag. He soon came back and sat down, grabbing the one document that needed his signature. He raised his hand, clicking his pen open.

The demon blinked when he watched Ciel sitting still, not writing anything.

Ciel suddenly felt rather embarrassed. He’d never done this kind of thing before. He didn’t even have his own signature.

“My Lord?”

“Out!” Ciel barked, glaring at Sebastian. “I need privacy!”

Sebastian did his best to hold his chuckle in, quickly leaving the room. Ciel really was a little dog that thought too much of itself.

____________________________

After ten minutes, Ciel had managed to figure out a nice signature. He wrote it down on the document and grinned with pride. He wanted to do this more now.

He sat back and took a deep sigh of relief. Ciel Phantomhive. Phantomhive. His name was back, his nobility has finally returned! He stood up from the chair, chucking the pen to the table. He hadn’t felt this good in a really long time.

With a stride he exited the dining room, only to pause when he saw Sebastian sitting on the couch, talking on his phone. Ciel didn’t know he even owned a phone.

“Of course, M’lady.” Sebastian smiled widely, giving Ciel a rather mischievous look. Ciel instantly felt a cold shiver run down his spine.

“You can expect to see us there, I guarantee it. Have a good day.” Sebastian took his cellphone away from his ear and ended the call.

“What was that about?” Ciel frowned deeply.

Sebastian got up from the couch, tucking the phone into his pocket. “I called Elizabeth.”

Ciel’s eye widened. “You what!?” He ran to Sebastian and grabbed onto his shirt. “Why!?”

Sebastian kept his smile. “Well to tell her you’ll be going to her party. She is quite lovely, she even welcomed me to come.”

“Why you...” Ciel’s anger grew by the minute and he raised his hand to slap Sebastian across the cheek. “Once again you did something that I did not permit!”

Sebastian blinked at the slap and stood up straight, he narrowed his eyes, feeling the very light sting tingle across his cheek.

“... My Lord, you have obtained your nobility status back. It is suggested that you now begin making ties towards other nobles. You will be needing them.” Sebastian’s voice was dead serious, which made Ciel blink and realise that he has angered the demon.

Ciel huffed and took a step back, looking away like a scorned child. “...I was going to confirm with her myself...”

“Then I do humbly apologize for my actions, My Lord.” Sebastian bowed, closing his eyes.

“... whatever.” Ciel mumbled with a pout. “I want some tea...” He quickly walked down the hall and into the bedroom, slamming the door.

Sebastian straightened himself before smirking. “... Right away, My Lord...” Sebastian slowly made his way to the kitchen.

 

Ciel sat on the bed, knees up to his chest. He kicked his shoes off that now lay across the floor. Sebastian had looked at him with such a mean stare! Ciel hid his face in-between his knees. What does Elizabeth think now? God this was more embarrassing than what happened with Louis.

Ciel looked up, frowning deeply. No, he was correct in disciplining Sebastian! The demon had gone way out of line! He sighed and unfolded his arms and stretched out his legs.

“... I hate it when he’s right...” He grumbled to himself, beginning to sulk.

“My Lord, I have your tea. I have placed it in the dining room. I also have put out your homework on the table. Please come as soon as you can so you can get started with it.”

Sebastian’s voice came through the door, before disappearing. Ciel scoffed and crossed his arms. Now he had to do **homework**. Sebastian was not his parent, he was suppose to be his servant! How dare he make demands...

Ciel angrily got off the bed and walked to the door and opened it.  “I’m coming to do my homework, and not because you told me to!” Ciel shouted as he walked out of the room.

It was best to just get this over and done with.   


	8. BIG UPDATE (I AM ALIVE)

I AM ALIVE, very much alive.

little to no excuse, I stopped writing this story last year when I hit a road block. I was stumped and a bit baffled as to how I would continue the story. So, typical me, I gave up and kind of shrank away into my bed, hoping no one would notice...

but you guys did. My phone kept me well alert when I gained a comment or kudo, and each time it sent me a message like that my heart sunk...   
You guys bothered to read my story, got invested, and here I am completely letting you guys down!!! I feel like the pits for doing that...  
But I want to continue, and I think I will! I want to make everyone happy, I'm happy some of you out there like my writing.

I cant promise a speedy update, but I definitely promise I wont take another year... unless I die xD

Thanks to those who still follow this story, I wont let you guys down <3


	9. Becoming aware...

Ciel kept his frown as he stared at his mathematic homework. Normally maths was extremely easy for him but this question had him stumped. He sunk his teeth into the tip of his pencil unconsciously, not even realising Sebastian standing behind him.

“That’s not a good habit, you could get a splinter.” Sebastian said, making Ciel jump in his chair and drop his pencil.

The boy turned his head and glared up at Sebastian.

“How long have you been standing there?!”

“Well...” Sebastian moved his sleeve to check the time on his watch. “You’ve spent 15 minutes on that one question.”

Ciel blushed lightly and looked to his workbook. “I was just daydreaming, that’s all!”

The demon smirked, moving to the left and pulling out one of the dining room chairs and sat down.

Ciel frowned, “What are you doing?”

“Helping you, it’s quite sorrowful to see the young Master struggle on something so simple.” Sebastian moved closer, picking up the slightly-chewed pencil.

“Are you calling me stupid?” Ciel angrily grabbed the pencil from Sebastian, feeling slightly uncomfortable now as the demon practically sat on top of him.

“Not at all, you’re just over-thinking this one.” Sebastian took the question book and glanced over the question.

Ciel bit into his bottom lip, feeling like an idiot.

The demon placed the book down in front of Ciel and pointed to a few keywords in the question. “It’s a trick question, you were right with your first answer. You shouldn’t doubt yourself so much, My Lord.”

Ciel blinked and looked at the spot in his workbook where he had angrily erased his answer. He suddenly felt his heart flutter, knowing that his first thought was correct.

“I was not doubting myself, I was merely checking for other possibilities.” Ciel fibbed as he re-wrote his first answer.

Sebastian raised his eyebrow and gave a small smile. Ciel was very mature for his age, but he was still a childish kid who didn’t like to have adults telling him what to do.

“Very good, My Lord.” Sebastian said, looking at his other answers. “They are all correct, so far anyway.”

“I don’t need your praise.” Ciel huffed, turning to the next page of his workbook. “Don’t you have better things to go do?”

Sebastian blinked, smirking slowly. “...I will take my leave then.” He stood up from the chair, taking the now-empty teacup away from Ciel and taking it into the kitchen.

Ciel let out a sigh of relief. Sebastian’s presence was rather stressful; he was watching his every move! Ciel couldn’t work under such conditions.

 

As Ciel finished the rest of his maths, Sebastian stayed in the kitchen as he began to prepare supper for his young Master. He stood by the counter next to the stove, pealing a few potatoes before placing them into boiling water, set to cook for a few minutes.

“Sebastian.”

The demon blinked when he heard his name being called. He placed down the last potato and turned around, seeing Ciel just a few inches away from him. What he saw below him was rather adorable; he had to resist the urge to pinch the boy’s cheeks.

Ciel was busy standing still, looking straight up to Sebastian with arms stretched out, having his workbook open.

“I’m finished.” Ciel stated.

Sebastian cleared his throat to cover his chuckle. He took the book from Ciel and scanned through all the answers. Who was the one that said they didn’t need praise earlier?

“Your methods are sloppy, but your answers are correct. We’ll work on it.” Sebastian smiled and handed the book back to Ciel. It was amusing to watch the boy cover up his joy about being praised.

“My homework is done, I’ll be watching tv.” Ciel turned around and quickly left the kitchen, holding his workbook tightly to his chest.

The demon huffed with a smile before returning back to pealing the last potato.

 

Ciel flopped down onto the couch, grabbing the television remote and switching it on. He slouched back into the chair, getting as comfortable as he could. He should be looking at the Phantomhive records Sebastian brought, but he honestly needed a little bit of time to relax.

He flipped through the channels, one by one he became quickly bored. There was nothing good on. He didn’t want to watch drama shows or stupid reality series. Where was the good stuff?

He sighed and wiggled the remote around in his hand, trying one more time he switched to the next channel in hopes for something amusing.

The poor boy went red from head to toe as he was rudely greeted with a high-quality, wide screen and surround sound sex scene. In panic as he heard the loud moaning and the saw the promiscuous movements between the man and woman, he dropped the remote and picked it up again quickly to change the channel as fast as he could, but of course when he dropped the remote, the batteries fell out.

Sebastian blinked as he heard the rather loud... noises. Ciel was at that age... but surely this was a bit too much.

Ciel cursed as he scrambled to pick up the batteries and slot them back into the control. What if Sebastian had heard? Oh God what was he going to think? Ciel instantly flipped to another channel, it looked like an animal documentary.

He took a deep breath, feeling rather hot and bothered for those few seconds.

“Young Master?”

Ciel jumped when he heard Sebastian’s voice calling from the kitchen.

“What!?” Ciel replied angrily, rubbing his cheeks that felt like they were on fire.

“Please refrain from watching such things; you’re a bit too young!”

“It was not on purpose!” Ciel groaned and decided to just switch the T.V off and shove his face into one of the pillows. Today was just not his day...

Sebastian chuckled as he heard his young master’s reply. Ciel was so desperate to be an adult, but if he could not even stand things like that, he was far from ready.

___________________________________

“S-Sebastian...” Ciel moaned, scrunching up his toes and digging his fingers into the satin sheets. “There!” He gasped and arched his back, thrusting his hips upwards.

“My Lord...”

Sebastian’s warm breath trailed along his naked body, making the boy shiver beneath him in pleasure. He whined, wanting Sebastian to do it again, over and over.

“Ah!” Ciel threw his head back in pleasure as Sebastian’s cold tongue traced his lower half slowly. “More, I want more!” Ciel begged, his mind going numb from the pure bliss he was experiencing.

“My Lord!”

Ciel gasped and sat up in shock, slightly sweating. He looked dazed and rather flustered.

“My Lord, you fell asleep.” Sebastian frowned in worry, looking down at his young master.

The boy blushed furiously, quickly realising what kind of dream he had. He looked up at Sebastian and then quickly looked away.

“... It’s not healthy to sleep right away after watching television.” Sebastian bent down slightly, about to put his hand on Ciel’s forehead. “Are you falling ill?”

Ciel flinched and slapped Sebastian’s hand away, quickly jumping back, off the couch. He looked rather frightened.

Sebastian blinked in shock, then blinked again as he noticed that his young master... well.

“My Lord...” Sebastian glanced away, awkwardly scratching the side of his cheek. “I suppose it’s all part of growing up...”

Ciel blinked, wondering why Sebastian said that. He then gasped and looked downward. It was official, today was the most embarrassing day ever!

“Of course it is!” Ciel snapped, his blush hanging over his cheeks. “It’s a completely normal thing! So don’t be so shocked by it!” Ciel did his best to act cool about it, but he felt very exposed now.

“You’re right, my apologies...” Sebastian smiled. “I was just worried, you were making quite odd noises in your sleep.”

“I do that sometimes!” Ciel clicked his tongue. He quickly shoved past Sebastian and stomped down the hall and into the bathroom, then proceeding to slam the door.

Sebastian blinked before smirking, crossing his arms. “How cute...” He chuckled and returned to the kitchen, knowing fully just what kind of dream Ciel was having.

Ciel took off his eye-patch before splashing his face with water. He stared into the mirror for a few seconds before looking down to his erection.

This used to happen to him now and then when he woke up, but it was a completely normal thing according to puberty books. But this time it felt different. Ciel shivered at the thought of Sebastian touching him like that. The dream felt so real, thinking about it again made him want to touch himself...

He gasped and shook his head, splashing his face with ice cold water again. He didn’t understand, he had seen all of Louis’ porn magazines and adult videos... it all looked quite disgusting to him and rather embarrassing.

Ciel’s eyes widened and he cupped his hand over his mouth. Was he gay?!

He shook his head once more, taking a deep breath. No, he couldn’t be gay, the thought of some other man touching him like that was plain revolting...

“A disgusting dream... that’s all it was.” Ciel took a deep breath, looking down to his pants. He was relieved when he noticed his erection had gone down.

“Now then...” Ciel fixed his hair and placed his eye-patch back on. Under no circumstances will her _ever_ resort to touching himself, that was disgusting. The Ciel in his dream was not real, and neither was that Sebastian.

Ciel opened the bathroom door and marched out.

“Is my dinner ready?” He called out. Some good food would definitely take his mind off of this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope ya'll liked this part, sorry for the messy 'sex' scene, my mom was sitting right next to me while I was writing this... next time I'll find a more private place to write e3e''


End file.
